Jesse Gentry
|gender = Male |birth date = June 1, 1983 |family = Bill Robbins Carla Hines Wallace Hines Unnamed maternal aunt Mr. and Mrs. Gentry |job = Paralegal |path = Budding Serial Killer Budding Serial Rapist Copycat Projected Cannibal Abductor |signature = Force-feeding victim's own finger |mo = Copying Wallace Hines Abduction |victims = 2 killed 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Fred Koehler Jeremy Cohenour |appearance = "The Inspiration" |last = "The Inspired" }} Jesse Gentry (born Jesse Hines) was a psychopathic budding serial killer, budding serial rapist, copycat of his brother, one-time projected cannibal, and one-time abductor. He appeared in the two-part finale of Season Nine on Criminal Minds. Background Jesse was one of two twins, the other being named Wallace. Before he and Wallace turned three years old, he was put up for adoption by his mother Carla, who found raising twins alone a difficult task. Adopted by a Phoenix couple, the Gentrys, in St. Mary's Church, Jesse grew up successfully (unlike his mentally-unstable brother), working as a paralegal at a law firm founded by Mark Anderson. Five years prior to "The Inspiration", he returned to his birth town for work. With legal help from Anderson, Mark was able to get his adoption records unsealed and he learned about Carla and Wallace. When Carla became disappointed with Wallace, she came back into contact with Jesse, identifying his father Bill Robbins and setting up a trust fund in his name along with Jesse's. However, Jesse apparently resented her, unsure why she chose to keep Wallace over him. Carla managed to gain his trust, though, by telling him that they will kill Wallace and he can become her true son, an offer Jesse couldn't refuse. Season Nine The Inspiration Jesse is first seen in the episode being spotted by a police officer as he drives past him. Simultaneously, an alert is put out for Wallace after he shoots a security guard at his workplace in a local shopping mall. Panicking, Jesse speeds away and is eventually pursued by JJ, Morgan, and several police officers, who mistake him for Wallace. After a short chase, he crashes into another car and is arrested by Morgan, displaying a calm demeanor all the while, something that the BAU discuss later. By the end of the episode, Jesse has his hand scanned while being booked, and the fingerprint comparison proves that he isn't Wallace, which shocks and puzzles the BAU and local police. The Inspired "She abandoned me!" After being released from jail, Jesse drives to his mother's house and ambushes Wallace when he arrives as well, knocking him out. He then goes to the house of one of the partners in the firm, who is currently absent and ties Wallace to a chair. When Wallace wakes up, Jesse interrogates him about the murders. After being told about Wallace's actions and motivations, Jesse tries to drug him and releases him while he sleeps, but Wallace is revealed to have held back the pill while swallowing. That night, Jesse tracks down and murders Vanessa Randall, copying Wallace's M.O. as much as he can. He returns home to find Wallace has freed himself, only to have made the house his living quarters instead of fleeing. Wallace promises not to leave since he has figured out that Jesse wants to become like him. When Jesse returns after walking his dog, one of his neighbors, Elizabeth Nash, suddenly approaches him and apologizes for saying that Wallace isn't his brother (the neighbor, in reality, had previously seen Wallace and mistook him for Jesse). Tricking her into coming inside, Jesse, together with Wallace, who is inside, rapes and kills her. They then go on the run. Later, Jesse asks Wallace where they can meet with Carla and Wallace replies "the church". Going to St. Mary's, the two meet up with Carla, who repeatedly infers Jesse to kill Wallace, but he has begun to identify more with Wallace than Carla. When Carla tries to leave, Jesse tries to kill her, only to be stopped by the devoted Wallace. The twins get into a fight when Wallace ignores Jesse's claims, and Jesse is overpowered and killed by Wallace. Modus Operandi When he killed Vanessa Randall, Jesse copied Wallace's M.O. to the fullest extent, including the rape, the shooting in the heart (likely even using the same gun Wallace used, a 9mm Beretta 92FS pistol), and the post-mortem posing with the only difference being that he didn't force-feed her with any human parts since he did not have any with him at the time of the killing and posed her in her bedroom instead of a forest. He specifically targeted Vanessa because she was a fraternal twin. When he killed Elizabeth Nash together with Wallace, he lured her into his firm partner's home, tied her to a chair, raped her, and shot her in the heart. He also force-fed her own finger to her, which he cut off. Profile "I'm like you, remember?" No official profile of Jesse was made, although the team noted that he is a closet psychopath (possibly a trait inherited from his narcissistic mother) whose pathology synchronizes with Wallace almost perfectly. However, unlike Wallace, who was mentally unbalanced and emotional, Jesse was cool, calculated, and intelligent. Known Victims *2013: **September 28: Wallace Hines **September 28-29: Vanessa Randall **September 29: ***Elizabeth Nash ***The church standoff: ****Carla Hines ****Wallace Hines Notes *Jesse and Wallace are actually the second pair of identical twins in the history of the show who were portrayed by the same actor in order to further enforce their physical similarities. The first pair of twins is Patricia and Cheryl Davenport, both of whom appeared in the Season One episode "Broken Mirror", being portrayed by Elisabeth Harnois. *Jesse is the second criminal in the show to have been adopted and subsequently having any part of his name changed, the first being Brian Matloff ("Tabula Rasa"). *Jesse shares some similarities to Charlie Wilkinson ("Birthright") - Both were psychopathic budding serial killers who raped and tortured their victims, copied the M.O.s of a family member (Jesse copied his twin brother, while Charlie copied his father) after learning of the crimes said relatives committed and were murdered after being shot by an enraged relative. Appearances *Season Nine **"The Inspiration" **"The Inspired" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Budding Serial Rapists Category:Copycats Category:Projected Cannibals Category:Murder Victims Category:Sexual Sadists Category:Abductors Category:Narcissists Category:Sadists Category:Captors Category:Hostage Takers